The rapid advance of technology has spawned many hi-tech products that have enriched people's lives. Traditional products that face such an influence can quickly become obsolete. Hi-tech products are no longer luxury goods affordable only for a privileged few. Their powerful functions, portable convenience and low prices have gradually been accepted by many users, and have benefited their lives.
For instance, the conventional camera or V8 video camera mainly aims to take picture records of family life in the house or during outdoor activities. These days, with the progress of technology and wide use of computers, picture records have been gradually taken over by digital camera (DC) and digital video camera (DC Cam) technology, and have been transferred to the computer platform for storing and processing. In order to achieve even higher picture quality and greater capacity, DVD Cam that uses DVD RAM (Digital Versatile Disc Random Access Memory) as the storage medium also has been developed and is now available on the market.
Those digital storage devices must be portable and easy to carry, hence generally cannot be continuously used for a prolonged period of time. Some of the pictures also have to be patched and edited on the computer. This process generally involves: 1. Developing photos; 2. entering the computer for viewing; 3. recording the data on optical discs, and; 4. displaying the data with a common VCD (Video Compact Disc) or DVD (Digital Video Disc) player.
Because not every piece of data is necessarily desired, developing all of them and sifting them through individually is costly. Moreover, seeing the data on the computer requires a number of lengthy machine start procedures. The ability to record data on optical discs and see the data with the player is restricted by the playing environment, and the procedures are tedious.